


社会性死亡

by Ciconia



Series: FFXIV - 短篇集 [9]
Category: FFXIV
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciconia/pseuds/Ciconia
Summary: 备份存档用无TAG社会性死亡尴尬场面合集





	社会性死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 都是些为沙雕而写的搞笑文，有不合游戏设定或者ooc的地方，看前三思  
> 有没有CP会标注出来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感，欧米茄坐骑（O12S坐骑）的介绍：  
> Model O : Call into battle your Model O, autonomous aerial transport device constructed in Omega's interdimensional manufactory.  
> Thought it is difficult to fathom why Omega would require a weaponless flying mount designed to comfortably accommodate a denizen of Hydaelyn, Garlond Ironworks engineers posit the construct was fabricated in an attempt to better understand its enemies.  
> 'Tis one of Omega's creations.  
> \- Midgardsormr  
> 在飞行时，坐骑会把人收到它里面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本扯淡纯属虚构，大概不会有雷同  
> \- 无明显CP  
> \- 简单的人物介绍:  
> 战:中原之民♂。学者的弟弟。如人们所想那样五大三粗的战士。  
> 骑:逐日之民♀。和人们所想的骑士不同，不太正经。  
> 占:平原之民♀。具有强烈好奇心的女青年。同人大手，擅长绘画。  
> 学:中原之民♂。战士的哥哥。相比弟弟看起来有头脑得多。是队长。  
> 龙:暮辉之民♀。话不太多的龙骑，和诗人关系很好。采集担当，爱好挖矿。有个人房，家里装修迷幻。  
> 忍:平原之民♂。实干派拉拉肥，无论是联络队友还是上背刺都很利索。采集担当，爱好钓鱼。  
> 诗:护月之民♀。喜欢听八卦故事。生产大佬，主要负责队伍的伙食。忍者会把钓的鱼给她。  
> 召:高地之民♀。和忍者早年认识，算是义理兄妹的关系。也是采集担当。和占星一起出同人。本扯淡纯属虚构，大概不会有雷同  
> （采用了与O12S首杀队一样的配置。当然，首杀队才不会这么沙雕）

那天固定团通过了o12s，战士美滋滋地roll到坐骑……那个所有人都不知道为什么欧米茄会创造出来的机械虫坐骑。roll点不高，79点，战士自认为这是非洲人难得的高roll点，他估计比不过队里那几个欧洲人。刚这么想着，坐骑就进了他的包。

既然如此，还有什么能阻止他坐着这只机械虫出去美滋滋地兜一圈呢？

战士在神拳痕好好地享受了一番众人羡慕和嫉妒的目光。随后他乘着机械虫一路向南来到基拉巴尼亚边境地区——他忽然很想乘着坐骑去欧米茄曾在的呵欠洞看看。

他抓住照明灯的前端向上抬，想让它飞到空中。机械虫一跃离开地面，然后发生的事以战士之后的话来描述就是“我感到身下一空，眼前一黑”，这只坐骑自然而然将他收进自己的身体里。在不远处，正翻看钓场地图，准备去钓鱼放松一下心情的忍者恰巧目睹了全过程：刚拿到坐骑就出来骚包的战士整个人被坐骑给吞进去了。

忍者立即试图用固定队通讯贝联络战士，他想着：万一这是欧米茄的终极手段，以坐骑为诱饵，趁冒险者刚获得坐骑麻痹大意时置他于死地，固定队从此失去一个坦克可不是闹着玩的。战士很快回了话，他好像受到惊吓，又立刻表示暂时没什么危险。

“里面都有些什么？”忍者看着飞远的机械虫问。

“这很难形容，”通讯贝里传来战士模模糊糊的声音，“我没想到它里面有这么大……欧米茄里面也有这么大吗？”

忍者鱼也不钓了，他跑回神拳痕，拉着正和加隆德厂员工确认新装备属性的召唤一起听直播。

“小妹，我觉得这是很好的同人素材。”忍者对召唤这么说。于是召唤立即把挚友占星叫来，占星喊上热爱八卦的诗人一起，龙骑也跟着诗人一块来了。几个人跟做贼一样缩在阿拉米格解放军帐篷后面听通讯贝。恰巧骑士路过，看固定队的同伴一副在搞大新闻的样子，便加入进来。

“要是欧米茄还在，我还蛮想进♂入里面看看……”

骑士的话被战士的大喊大叫打断。

“我的天啊！这是什么？！”

“有什么哦？”占星问他。

“好多东西，还有好些钮……我是它主人，按按应该没事吧？”

听到通讯贝里新鲜事的学者突然发声提醒他:“别乱按你不知道的东西，你没活够？”

显然战士并没有听，他一贯不爱听他哥哥那些说教和吐槽。通讯贝里传来哔哔啵啵的声音，又有咔嚓咔嚓机械运作的声音，伴随着战士的惊叹声。“外星科技真是太鸡儿牛啤了，这都行。欧米茄创造这个坐骑的时候在想什么？”

“你倒是说说里面都有什么啊！”

“很多，”战士仿佛想要糊弄过去一般含混地说，“我跟你们讲，这里头设备齐全，可以做异次元单人小套房。嗯……这个是……”

占星对他这不甚明确的说法有些不满，她在通讯贝里抱怨:“你讲详细一点嘛！我们都没roll到，超想知道的！”

“嗯？这是？哎？！”

“这人从来就这么一惊一乍的。”诗人一边擦自己的弓一边说。在一旁的的龙骑点头表示同意。

“好么，我说，我说。有个屏幕可以看到外面，就跟次元狭缝里希德用的那个工作站差不多，还有几个手柄，坐在里面也能控制飞行。这躺椅真不错，欧米茄是不是分析过什么样的椅子坐着最舒服啊？”

“说不定它真这么干过。你刚说可以做小套房，里头有一套配套设施吗？”

“是啊！好像还能一键切换装修风格！有次元狭缝风格的，亚拉戈风格的，魔列车风格的……好几个可以选，没想到欧米茄这么亲切。”

学者接着他的话说:“那太可惜了。如果欧米茄没消失该多好，应该请它做住宅区装修设计师。”

“我同意，”诗人放下自己的弓，“应该请它好好设计一下龙骑家的装修。”

龙骑挠挠头：“可我真的很喜欢陆行鸟立柱，我觉得一楼中间那一排挺可爱的……”

“可爱是一回事，上次我进门差点一头撞上去耶！算啦，欧米茄也不在了，说这个没什么意义……坐骑里面还有些什么？”

战士在通讯贝那头回答：“我看看，这是控制台，可变躺椅，小柜子，……这个是炉灶？有个像是办公桌……有类似浴室的结构……不知道能不能用，比旅店还豪华！”

诗人看向她的队友们，龙骑在她旁边说着“要是等限时矿点时天气不好是不是可以窝在里面躺躺啊”，忍者接着龙骑的话说“那能不能人蹲在里面，把鱼竿伸出来钓鱼”，占星两眼放光地拉住召唤在小声嘀咕什么，骑士则作沉思状。

骑士想到什么，猛然抬头，按住占星的肩膀，拿起通讯贝问：“那个躺椅是什么样的？”

“就一躺椅啊！还有一排按键，上面写的什么鸟语我看不懂。我按几个试试啊！”

学者发出深沉的叹息，说他要先回部队房休息。

-哔-

“啊……按这个它会变成普通的椅子。靠垫很软很舒服，欧米茄绝对研究过吧。”

-咔哔-

“这样是躺椅……嗯……总觉得材质变了？”

-嘟—哔-

“这样就放下来变成小床……会自动凸出一块枕头，很贴心啊！”

-哔哔哔-

“它还能充气的吗？！把我整个人包起来了！”

-咔咔咔—-

“啊这个是……按摩？”

-咔咔咔—-

“不……不对，这按摩怎么回事……别碰那！”

-咔—咔—咔—咔咔—咔—咔咔—…-

“别……呜……！”

“你的声音听起来不太对劲诶？”骑士向占星和召唤使了个眼色，“这是什么特殊的按♂摩吗？”

“你……你故意的……吧？……是你……是你问我……的……”

“哇，对战时面对的MT小老弟现在竟是这副♂模样，我要是欧米茄，我绝对录下来进行深度分♂析来找人类的弱♂点。”

“你别说……啊……！”

“听起来他要哭了，这样真的好吗？”龙骑着实听不下去，她有些窘迫地放下通讯贝。饱含八卦之心的诗人和另几位女性听得津津有味，不约而同地露出意味深长的笑容。

连向来正经的忍者都没拿掉通讯贝，他脸颊微红，一只手掩着嘴轻声对召唤说：“我好像开始理解小妹漫画里'那不是更好吗'的说法……”随后他被召唤揪住胳膊揽进怀里揉头发。

“谢谢你告诉我，不然绝对听不到这么劲爆的东西，太感谢你了！”

这群人竟然一个个都乐在其中，龙骑一时间想说很多，话到嘴边又说不出口。她拉了拉诗人的袖子，诗人抬头看她一眼，在一秒内完成表情猥琐到严肃的转变后说：“不用担心，这是健全内容，你相信我。”

“你们这群人的反应一点说服力都没有啊！”龙骑忍不住喊出声。

几位女性纷纷抬起头看向龙骑。忍者趁机从小妹怀中逃脱出来，用手指梳理自己被弄乱的头发。

骑士自信地拍拍胸口：“那我亲自去找他给你一点说服力。”说完起身召唤出自己的陆行鸟，翻身上鸟绝尘而去。

龙骑虽然老家在民风奔放的太阳神草原，也没开放到能持续听男性队友在通讯贝里发出奇怪的呻吟。诗人明白她不想听，告诉她等骑士到地方会喊她。龙骑便坐在那看忍者捣鼓自己的鱼竿，忍者有些心不在焉，他脸涨得通红，来来回回地调节鱼竿顶端的亮光光源，点亮又熄灭。折腾十多次后，忍者唰地把鱼竿收起来，用力甩了甩头：“不行！我还是比较喜欢声音可爱的拉拉菲尔女孩。”

原来这人在纠结自己被动摇的性取向吗！龙骑伸手扶住自己的额头。这时诗人告诉她，骑士已经找到战士了。

“小老弟你这欧米茄坐骑摇得好厉害啊，”骑士吹了声口哨，“你还出得来吗？”

“把它弄……地上去！”

“好咧！”

接着是混杂的声音，或许是骑士想出什么办法把机械虫牵引到地面上，龙骑听到坐骑着地的机械音，骑士哐哐地拍打坐骑，坐骑自己发出哔哔声……又是一系列咔咔咔的机械声，骑士的陆行鸟叫唤起来，骑士连忙安慰它别害怕……又过了数分钟，通讯贝里传来战士的话。

“靠，我恨死你了。”

骑士在通讯贝那头憋不住笑起来：“你哥明明让你别乱按，怪我啰？外星机械定制按摩爽不爽啊？”

“挺……挺爽的……不过你怎么知道？”

“我在博物战舰里见过类似的东西，介绍说是给亚拉戈军人放松身心用的。你说有躺椅，我就猜到搞不好当年亚拉戈人从欧米茄那找到的技术呢。要不是这机械虫就你能用，我都想进去爽♂爽。”

诗人拍拍龙骑的肩膀：“我们几个去博物战舰探索看到那种躺椅的哦，那天你在挖矿没来。看，我绝对没骗你，很健全的。”一边的召唤和占星欢快地讨论起下一本漫画该画什么。忍者不知什么时候溜了，召唤也没在意。龙骑缓缓把脸埋在双手中，努力地想遗忘前面听到的内容。

“好了啦，反正学者没听到我们可以先撤……”

“我都听到了。”学者的声音适时传来，“你们吵得要死，还有，这是部队通讯贝，不是固定队通讯贝。”

通讯贝里爆发出极大音量的战士的惨叫。


End file.
